Fenomeno de amor en Konoha CrossoverOh mi diosa
by ampersanth
Summary: Urd y Peorth trasculcan un transbordador que Skuld esta haciendo. Este las envia al universo de Naruto. Poco a poco ellas con sus habilidades, harán un negocio en que ayudan a muchas parejas yaoi, hetero y yuri de Konoha se unan...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, ahi les traigo un fanfic crossover Naruto/Oh mi diosa que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPITULO I

Erase una tarde en Nekomi, Skuld estaba construyendo un transbordador en su casa. La maquina aun no estaba totalmente construida. Cuando Urd pasa por su cuarto, tanta curiosidad tenía por saber que era lo que estaba construyendo su hermana menor, pero ella estaba consciente de que no dejaría verla lo que estaba haciendo así que decidió esperarse un rato en que su hermana se desocupara y fuera así para poder ver la máquina nueva de su hermana. Pasan 2 horas yun timbre suena en la casa de los Morisato, era Sentaro, un amigo de Skuld quien venia a visitarla. Belldandy le abre la puerta y lo pasa a la sala. Urd se da cuenta y le dice inmediatamente a Skuld. Así que ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Viendo que la diosa menor se iba a la sala, la peliblanco entra a su cuarto. En el cuarto también estaba la diosa Peorth, quien había acabado de despertar de una siesta en la cama de Skuld. Ve que Urd estaba observando dicho aparato y se le unió. Como en el transbordador cabían 2 personas, ambas se meten. Inmediatamente el aparato se activa solo y como aún no estaba programado para enviarlas a un lugar deseado. Las envía a una dimensión desconocida…

En ese lugar las dos diosas se despiertan de un sueño profundo en un bosque, ya no era la casa. Se cuestionan sobre el lugar donde estaban. No sabían que rayos estaba pasando. Caminaron un poco hasta que ven a Sasuke, quien iba de regreso a Konoha De una misión cerca de ese bosque. Inmediatamente las diosas no dudaron en acercársele y Peorth le pregunta:

-Disculpe, teenager. Me puedes decir que place es este?

El pelinegro voltea inmediatamente a ver quien era la mujer que le habló. Por un instante se le queda viendo por lo bonita que estaba, hasta que le dice seriamente: Que trataste de decir? Y como Urd vio que Sasuke no entendió la pregunta de Peorth y le dijo: "Ella quiso decir, en que carajos de lugar estamos?"

Sasuke, serio les dice: "Estos son los bosques de los alrededores de Konoha"

Peorth le pregunta: "Que hell es Konoha?"

Sasuke: Acaso no sabes en donde estamos?

Peorth: La mera verdad, no boy.

Urd: Verás, es que agarramos el aparato de mi hermana y desaparecimos a esta dimensión desconocida para nosotras y nuestros poderes no permiten regresar a nuestro lugar de origen.

Sasuke: De donde diablos son uds?

Urd: Somos diosas, pero por mi hermana que vino al mundo humano, fuimos con ella a vivir a la ciudad de Nekomi.

Sasuke: No creo en esas cosas de los dioses, mejor me retiro.

Urd se pone inmediatamente delante de Sasuke y saca un poder sobrehumano para que el Uchiha menor les crea de su procedencia. Se le acercó otra vez diciéndole, ahora si nos crees?

Sasuke vio lo que la diosa morena hizo y les respondió afirmadamente. Peorth le propone que las lleve a la ciudad de Konoha. El aceptó muy a fuerza. Antes el les pregunta: Cuales son sus nombres?

Urd: Soy Urd, diosa de segunda clase, licencia limitada. Ella le pregunta: Como te llamas, muchacho? Pero antes Peorth se presenta.

Peorth: Déjame presentarme first. Peorth, diosa first class, licencia ilimitada (haciendo poses), que pose te gustó more? (haciendo otra pose) o esta?

El Uchiha pelinegro se le queda viendo con cara de que onda con esta vieja y el se presenta nomás diciéndoles: "Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ah y que mujer de la mas extraña (refiriedonse a Peorth).

La diosa castaña le responde molesta: Strange, tu cabeza hueca.

Sasuke respondió molesto: Que dices? Hablas muy extraño

Urd, tratando de calmar la discusión, dijo: Cálmense. Así es ella, habla con un japonés con mucho inglés. Acostúmbrate a ella, así es. Peorth es muy extraña al igual que tu jojo.

Peorth, con molestia dice: no me digan extraña, grrrr.

Sasuke nomás se quedó molesto por el comentario de la diosa morena, inmediatamente se voltea para seguir su camino, se calla y se sonroja a la vez y les dice: Olvidemonos del asunto y las llevo a la casa y a la ciudad, felices?

Mientras en Nekomi se pasaron horas en que se fuera Sentaro de la casa. Volvió a su trabajo inconcluso. Belldandy y Keiichi se dieron cuenta queUrd y Peorth no estaban, pero calmarse las cosas Keiichi dijo: Ah, es que a lo mejor salieron y nosotros ni en cuenta- dijo Keiichi.

-Esto me pinta mal- Belldandy le comenta.

-Alrato vuelven, no te preocupes- Keiichi le responde.

**En el próximo capítulo: Cual va a ser la primera impresión de las diosas al entrar a Konoha?... Belldandy se dará cuenta que Urd y Peorth no vuelven?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh… el capitulo II de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, pertenecen a Kosuke Fijishima (Oh my godess!) y a Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto).**

CAPITULO II

Mientras en Konoha … Urd, Peorth y Sasuke entran a la ciudad y Naruto ve a su amigo en compañía de las chicas y lo saluda.

-Sasuke, hola, que bueno que volviste de tu misión, oye te quiero invitar al ramen, jejejeje y luego le susurra: Quienes son las 2 lindas chicas que están a tu lado?

-Son 2 mujeres quienes recurrieron a mi ayuda porque están perdidas-dijo el Uchiha menor.

Naruto: Orale, como se llaman? Las invito al ramen también.

Urd: Hola pequeñín, soy Urd. Gusto en conocerlo.

Peorth: Soy Peorth. Ohh.. ya veo, eres muy friend de Sasuke (pensando): ohhh estos harían muy linda pareja onda yaoi. (luego le ruge la panza y dice)… Ai Tengo hungry, bueno aceptamos tu invitación, vamos al ramen, boy.

Sasuke: pero primero voy con Tsunade a informarle como estuvo la misión y luego los alcanzo.

Naruto: Ok.

Urd: ¿Quién es Tsunade?

Naruto: Ah, es nuestra Hokage. Bueno, no creo que sepan que es una Hokage, pero les diré… es como nuestra jefa o presidenta de este país. Es la que da órdenes y es la que supervisa las misiones de los ninjas como nosotros. Si la conocen su físico apararenta tener unos 20 años, pero en realidad es una anciana de 55 años… siempre me regaña porque le digo abuela Tsunade. Ya pronto la conocerán, bueno a ver si no está en su borrachera… XD

Peorth: Oh, I see… estamos en un world alterno de ninjas… y esta city se llama Konoha. Ya me estoy ubicando. I wonder como sera la Tsunade cuando la conozca…

Urd (babeando): ooohhh, que interesante… borrachera, ¡Sake!... Oh sake…

Naruto (asustado): Otra que solo piensa en sake ahhh… Creo que cuando la conozcas se llevarán muy bien la abuela y Urd…

Urd: Eso después lo veremos muchachito.

Peorth: Ya vamonos, me ruge mi stomach, me muero de hungry.

Ya en el Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto, Peorth y Urd se rien, se relajan un poco hasta que Sasuke le hace compañía también. En la plática Urd les comenta: "Las diosas como nosotras cumplimos deseos, aunque me especializo mas en conceder deseos de amor. Mas bien soy una Cupido con mis pósimas de amor que hago, jojojo . Oigan, alguien les llama la atención para concederles algún deseo?

Naruto: Orale, bueno… me gustan mucho las chicas, pero no tengo definido cual de todas me gusta, aunque me llama la atención Hinata… está muy bonita (se sonroja), pero ahora no quiero servicios porque no me urge declarármela porque aun mis sentimientos de amor no están muy claros, oye… me ayudarás en casos urgentes, Urd chan. Verdad?

Sasuke (pensando celosamente): Puta madre… maldita Hinata…

Peorth (pensando también): Ahhh… me hubiera gustado que a Naruto likes Sasuke. T.T

Urd: claro, Naruto , cuando tu quieras… aquí como quiera todos estarán dispuestos a mi servicio, y tu Sasuke, te gusta alguien en especial?

Sasuke (mintiendo): Ninguna, el amor es un asco.

Todos se quedan viendo con cara de que rollo con Sasuke. El silencio predominó hasta que…

Naruto: Ay… El es muy frio, es un milagro que a ustedes las hay llevado hasta aquí. Ya se acostumbraran a lo odioso que es. jejejeje

Sasuke: baka! No me llames así…

Se pararon y casi se daban golpes…

Urd: Calmense, muchachos. No es hora de pelear…

Los chicos se calman y se sientan… después de un rato.

Naruto: Oye, si tu eres una diosa, Peorth… entonces… ¿que tipo de deseos concedes?

Peorth: Yo concedo deseos… mas terrenales.

Sasuke (sarcástico): Me puedes conceder el deseo de matar a este idiota?

Peorth: achis, que onda contigo, boy. No, no soy ese tipo de diosas, eso apenas Belldandy. Se ve que no entendiste a lo que me refería con "terrenales", ya sabrás que es lo que me refiero…

Naruto (jugando): vas a ver a la salida, Sasuke.

Urd: A lo que se refiere Peorth es que ella concede deseos "carnales " de las personas. O sea, si quieres acostarte con alguien, ella te puede ayudar, jojo.

Ellos entendieron y se le quedaron viendo a la diosa pelicafé.

Naruto (pensando): No le vaya a conceder muchos deseos al ero sennin de ver viejas encueradas porque…

Sasuke (pensando): Tal vez me puede servir cuando se me presente la oportunidad de que se me atraviesen ciertas chicas a él…

Después de otro rato el rubio ojiazul se para para despedirse: Ok, me tengo que ir, le diré a todos sobre sus servicios a ver si se atreven y si es cierto lo que dicen.

Urd: A ver si me llegan los clientes y hago mi negocio, jojo.

Peorth: Bueno, mientras estemos aquí, viviremos con Sasuke.

Urd: Para hacerte la vida mas divertida, oh si.

Sasuke: Ya sonsas, está bien. Tenemos que volver a casa.

El rubio con el zorro de 9 colas estaba caminando dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Durante su camino, ve a Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y a Asuma sensei saliendo del restaurant de barbacoa…

Naruto: Hola Ino! Shikamaru! Chouji! Asuma sensei!

Asuma: Heyy.. que onda

Shikamaru: Hola cabeza hueca… que problemático es saludar

Chouji (agarrando una bolsa de papitas): Ay como has estado, Naruto?

Ino: Que onda contigo, que has hecho?

Naruto: Hoy me pasaron varias cosas, verán hoy me topé a Sasuke con 2 chicas lindas que dicen que son diosas…

Ino: Ay, no sabía que mi Sasuke era un casanova de 1era.

Shikamaru: Pues si, no se me hace raro que todas amen al que tiene mas pretensas.

Chouji: Ahh que envidia…

Naruto: Bueno, deja les cuento… ellas dicen que conceden deseos, una de ellas que es cupido con sus medicamentos y la otra que concede deseos pervertidos. Por si les interesa con sus asuntos amorosos, pueden consultar con ellas a la casa de Sasuke…

Asuma: lo tomaré **BIEN EN CUENTA.**

Ino : Creo que yo también…. Muchas gracias!! (pensando): como quiero tenerte a mi lado.. y voy a consultar a ellas a ver si me cabe alguna posibilidad de estar contigo. Espero que funcione esto… mi amada, Sakura…

Shikamaru: Ay no, que problemático

Naruto: Bueno, ay los dejo… espero que les interese, bye!

El equipo 10 se despiden del rubio, mientras tanto las diosas van a la casa de Sasuke, la diosa morena de pelo blano estaba muy cansada y se va a dormir. Peorth y Sasuke se quedan un rato solos…

Sasuke (dudoso): Peorth, ¿Cual es ese idioma extraño que hablas?

Peorth: Inglés, es que aún no se mucho japonés, you know…

Sasuke: Es que, como ustedes vivirán aquí en mi casa no se por cuanto tiempo, necesito entenderte. Enséñame inglés.

Peorth: Oh, sure! Bueno sure es igual a un claro. Que raro de ti, te estás portando mas accesible conmigo.

Sasuke: Tengo que ser un poquito mas abierto que ustedes, no me queda de otra.

Peorth: y puedo learn japonés contigo?

Sasuke: Si.

… y es así lo que pasó en este día, como inició una gran amistad entre los 3.

Mientras tanto en Nekomi, ya era media noche. Skuld se había dormido. Belldandy y Keiichi se quedaron platicando un rato en la sala…

Belldandy: Oye, querido. Urd y Peorth no han vuelto desde las 3 de la tarde. Crees… ¿que se perdieron?

Keiichi: Bueno, creo que si se está poniendo sospechoso, si quieres, esperemos como 3 días para comprobar que están extraviadas. Verás, orita se pudieron haberse ido de borrachera y nosotros ni en cuenta, ya conociéndolas bien.

Belldandy: Si, sino aparecen dentro de 3 días le decimos a Skuld que nos ayude con sus aparatos a buscarlas. O sino.. recurrir a mi poder

Keiichi: Me parece buena idea, aunque no te esfuerces mucho, amor…

Belldandy: Si es necesario, lo haré Keiichi…

Al mediodía siguiente, las 2 diosas y el Uchiha menor se levantan de un profundo sueño. Ya bañados los 3 (uno por uno, no crean que hicieron orgía), almuerzan los 3 juntos. Mientras estrán almorzando suena el timbre de la casa de los Uchiha. La diosa pelicafé se dispone a abrir la puerta. El Uchiha menor la sigue.

Peorth: Hello! Quienes son ustedes??

**Como verán nuestro Sasuke va a tener que aprender inglés para lidiar con los negocios de amor de las diosas (sobre todo para entenderle a Peorth que está mensa por no hablar japonés a la perfección). Por eso puse la parte del aprender inglés. :D . **

**Próximo capítulo: Los primeros clientes… Ya las diosas tendrán clientes y casos que atender..XD**


End file.
